


My Hero (Hinata x Reader)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Rape, F/M, Fluff, Hinata being a ray of sunshine sent from the heavens, cuteness, saved - Freeform, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: Reader-chan is walking back to her house late at night from her work, when suddenly she is pulled into an alley way and about to be raped, until a orange ball of fluff named Hinata Shouyou comes onto the scene...





	

It was late at night and you just got off of your late night shift at the grocery store. The stars were shining bright in the pitch black sky and you were enjoying the peace and quiet that the empty streets were bringing you. You had your ear buds in and you were jamming out to, 'Somebody To Love', by Queen. You were such a sucker for the classics. You hummed along as you stuffed your hands into your pockets.   
  
As you passed a dark alley-way, your arm was suddenly tugged and you were dragged into the darkened, almost pitch black, alley. You were too terrified to scream, you just stood there, wide eyed, hardly breathing, trying to make out the dark figure.   
  
He or she pulled out a knife and held it to your neck and tugged out your earbuds forcefully.   
  
"W-What do you want?" you said, barely above a whisper, as your (e/c) orbs brimmed with tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Your wallet and phone, **now.** " you nodded quickly and dug in your pockets and pulled out your wallet that had about 20 bucks and a library card in there along with your shitty Iphone 4.   
  
" _This_ is all you have?! Who has an Iphone 4 anymore?!"   
  
"I-I don't come from a very rich family." you shakily said.  
  
"I gave you what you wanted, now please leave me alone!" you practically begged.  
  
"It isn't enough." they mumbled over and over again.  
  
"I need something else." they spoke up.   
  
"W-What?" you asked, afraid of their answer.  
  
 **"You."** the tears slowly slid down your cheeks as you tried to comprehend their words. Before you could speak again, they pulled the knife back and pinned both of your arms above your head and leaned in, slowly licking your cheek, tracing their way to your trembling lips.   
  
"P-Please do-n't do this." you sobbed out. They ignored you and started to feel you up. Slowly lifting your shirt up and trailing their fingers up your stomach slowly.  
  
"Help." you whispered as they ripped off your shirt, leaving you in your purple bra with white and orange flowers on it.  
  
"Hmph, cute." they bent down and started to lick down your neck, chomping at some spots and continuing down until they reached your breasts. You were in full panic mode, and decided to risk everything.  
  
 _"HELP ME!"_  
  
"Hello?!" yelled an unknown voice somewhat close by. Your tears of fear soon turned into tears of happiness and gratefulness as someone started to run towards where you were.  
  
"Bitch!" the unknown person took their knife and stabbed you in your side causing you to scream a blood curdling scream of pain. The footsteps approached faster if that was even possible as you slid down the brick wall you were pinned against. Your vision was fading and the last thing you saw was a strange orange blur, **and then you were out...  
  
  
Unknown Person's P.O.V.  
  
  
**I was riding my bike back from practice and I didn't even realise how late it was until I actually stepped outside.   
  
 _'The stars are really pretty tonight!'_ suddenly I heard a cry for help. I looked toward a dark alley and I hopped off of my bike and abandoned it along the sidewalk. I approached it slowly and called out, "Hello?!"   
  
I heard a bunch of bumping around and I could've sworn I heard some crying too. I ran over toward the alleyway and I heard someone say, 'Bitch'. And then I heard it. A scream that sent shivers up and down my spine and made me run even faster than I could have even imagined. I ran into the alley and saw a girl with (h/c) on the ground with blood seeping out of her side, and a dark figure towering over her with knife in hand.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted and jumped as high as I could and tackled them to the ground.   
  
"What the hell!?" they shouted and rolled us over so they were on top, the knife long forgotten on the ground where they dropped it when I tackled them.   
  
They head butted me, but then I flipped them over and was on top of them again, punching and hitting them until I head butted them back and they blacked out. I immediately rushed over to the girl only to find her passed out, still holding her side with slack arms. I took my phone out and dialed 119.   
  
 _'Hello, this is 119, what is your emergency?'_  
  
"Hello! My name is Hinata Shouyo and there is a girl here who has been stabbed! I need an ambulance here as soon as possible! Please hurry!"  
  
 _'Sir please calm down. Where are you?'_  
  
"Um, I'm at (street name) in the third alley to the left! NOW HURRY!"   
  
 _'We have sent an ambulance and the police there. Please stay where you are and stay on the phone. How is her breathing?'_  
  
I quieted down and leaned toward her only to hear barely audible breathing.  
  
"It's very shallow."   
  
 _'Pulse?'_  
  
I put my fingers to her neck and tried to feel for a pulse.  
  
 _'. . ._ **ba-dump** _. . .'_  
  
"Her heart rate is slow too. Is she going to be okay?!"   
  
 _'I'm sure she'll be just fine.'_  
  
Suddenly the ambulance and the police arrived and the flashing lights lit up the darkened area. They pulled up and brought out a stretcher and gently shoved me out of the way and lifted the girl up and onto the stretcher. As they put her into the back of the ambulance I walked up to the Medics and spoke up.  
  
"I-Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't know. Do you know her?" one of them asked. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I don't. I was just on my way home when I heard her cry for help." I explained.  
  
"I see. You did good kid. You're pretty brave for a middle schooler. Stay safe now." they said and rushed off to the hospital.  
  
"But...I'm...in highschool..." I said as I watched them drive off. I turned my head as I heard the sound of handcuffs clicking into place. I saw the police take away and shove the unconscious perp into the back of the car and drive off as well.   
  
After I made it home, I ate dinner, and went straight to bed. I didn't get much sleep because my mind was just filled with that one unconcious (h/c) girl who I saved in the alley-way...  
  
 **~Time-Skip~**  
  
"Oi, Hinata you dumbass! What's wrong with you today?" asked Kageyama as I layed on the ground after getting hit in the head with a volleyball for the 7th time that day. I groaned as I sat up and stared blankly at him.  
  
"I just didn't get much sleep, is all." I mumbled.   
  
"Hinata, are you sure you're okay?" asked Daichi as he walked up, and before I knew it, everyone from the team circled around me.  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"I thought he had brain damage before, but now I'm sure of it." spoke up Tsukishima.   
  
"Tsukki~ now's not the time." said Yamaguchi.  
  
"Actually, um, Daichi? Do you think I can go home for the day?" I asked. Everyone went quiet with wide eyes. Kageyama took me by the shoulders and started shaking me rapidly.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?! Don't you want to stay late after practice and do the super quick? Don't you want to stay and spike the ball?!"   
  
"U-Um, I HAVE TO GO!" I tore apart from them and without changing, ran to my bike and started heading toward the hospital. Ever since yesterday, the same girl has been bombarding my thoughts.   
  
 _'I just need to see her once to make sure she's okay so I can focus on volleyball again.'_ I made it to the hospital and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the lady at the desk.  
  
"Um yeah, you can actually. Yesterday there was a girl with (h/c) hair that was rushed here because she was stabbed in an alley-way, do you know what room she's in?"  
  
"Oh, you must mean (L/n) (Y/n). She's still unconscious. Who are you to her?"  
  
"I'm not family or a friend either, but I'm the person who called her in, Hinata Shouyo."   
  
"Oh! You're an exception. She's in room 304."   
  
"Thank you!" I rushed up to the third floor and found her room. I took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door behind me softly. I walked towards her bed and sat in the chair beside her. I looked at her, and right away I could feel my face warming up.   
  
 _'Woah. CUTE.'_  
  
She groaned and started to wake up. Her eyelids slid open and exposed breath takingly gorgeous (e/c) orbs that reflected the sunlight in the room.  
  
"Hm? W-Where am I...?"

  
"T-T-T-The Hospt-al." I stuttered.

_'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!'_

"O-Oh...who're you?" she asked, confusion written on her face.

"OH! I-I'M-"

"ORANGE BLUR!" she shouted as she shot up, immediately regretting it when she fell back on the bed holding onto her wounded side.

"Huh?! Orange b-blur?"

"You're the one who saved me, right?" 

"H-How could you t-t-t-tell?!" I squeaked. She giggled.   
"Your hair. Plus I have a gut feeling." she smiled warmly and sat up slowly. You leaned towards me and pecked my cheek softly, and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

_"Thank you. Thank you so much."_

__My face exploded into red, and I could feel smoke come out of my ears.

"W-WELL I-IT WAS NOTHI-ING REA-LLY!! I JUST DID WHAT ANY OTHER NORMAL P-PERSON WOULD DO!"

"You're wrong. No normal person would do that. They would fear for themselves and just run away instead. So...thank you. You're my hero."

She pulled back and smiled sweetly at me. Her arms slid back down to her sides.

"I'm (L/n) (Y/n). We haven't known each other long, but you saved my life, so call me (Y/n)." 

"I-I'm Hina-ta S-Shouyo." a light shade of pinks dusted her cheeks and she looked down at her lap, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Do, Do you think I can call you, S-Shouyo t-too?" her eyes glanced back up and met mine. I swallowed a hard dry lump that was stuck in my throat and just nodded vigorously. She beamed at me.

_'C-CUTE!'_

"So, Shouyo, wanna share some chocolate hospital pudding with me?" she held up two pudding cups and I just nodded again.

"SURE!" she giggled and handed me the pudding along with a spoon.

**_'Who knew my hero would be the sun itself?'_ **

**~The End~**   



End file.
